Venager Academy
by Iron Firewings
Summary: Tras la victoria de los Vengadores, S.H.I.E.L.D decide iniciar una segunda iniciativa: La iniciativa Avengers Academy, o, Venager Academy. Una academia donde se reunirán todos los jóvenes héroes con un posible futuro como Vengadores. Como superhéroes los Vengadores han demostrado su valía, ¿pero sabrán tratar con adolescentes? Fic "interactivo" ¡Envía tu personaje y participa!
1. Chapter 1

_Estimado/a alumno/a:_

_Tras una ardua investigación y posterior clasificación y valoración de las habilidades de los estudiantes incluídos en los tests transcurridos durante las últimas semanas del curso, quisieramos ofrecerle una beca para acudir al año de inauguración del internado Venager Academy, un colegio dedicado en exclusiva a explotar lo mejor de cada alumno. En este centro solo son aceptados los mejores, aquellos con alguna habilidad especial que les hace destacar sobre el resto. Se localiza en las afueras de Long Island, siendo la casa una donación directa de Anthony Stark y, por lo mismo, plenamente tecnológica. En caso de aceptar nuestra oferta rellene el siguiente formulario y envielo a la misma dirección, una carta regresará indicándole la fecha de inicio de las clases y la ubicación exacta del edificio, así como de las materias y profesores. También necesita la firma de autorización de sus tutores legales. _

_Con alta estima,_

_Phil Coulson_

—¿Qué es?

—Un trozo de papel impreso y certificado, colocado en un buzón para que un honrado y activo ciudadano lo transporte hasta el hogar del destinatario.

—Sabes perfectamente que me refería a qué dice.

—¡No quita verdad a mis palabras!

—¿Te han ofrecido una matrícula a un internado?

—El mejor de todo el mundo, según dice.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué?

—¿Vas a aceptar o no?

—Pues...no sé...oh, bueno, ¿porqué no? ¡Puede ser divertido!

—Sinceramente no me imagino que han visto en ti para ofrecerte esto...

_**Una semana después**_

—¡Hey, ya me ha llegado la respuesta!

—¿A ver? ¿Qué dice?

—Las clases empiezan la próxima semana...¡hey, no es justo! ¡El resto de gente tiene tres semanas más de vacaciones! ...ah, lo que sea...clases...dice que nos informarán en el propio recinto. Tengo la sensación de que nos van a usar como cobayas humanas...

—Te devolverán entonces, no creo que les atraiga tenerte por ahí corriendo cuando ya eres deforme de por sí.

—Me parto.

—Lo sé. ¿Dice algo de los profesores?

—Solo que Tony Stark va a ser uno de ellos. ¡Tío, Tony Stark va a darme clases! ¡Iron Man! ¿Qué hay más guay que eso?

—Tener tres semanas de vacaciones.

—Eso es un golpe bajo y lo sabes, Darryl... Bueno...el resto dice que nos lo dirán allí. Que nos sentiremos muy a gusto y blablabla. Y algo de llevar un libro de mitología nórdica. ¿Porqué necesito un libro de mitología nórdica?

Los dos hermanos se encogieron de hombros al mismo tiempo dirigiendose una sonrisa mutua. El mayor de ambos, Darryl, decidió que ya que iba a quedarse sólo hasta navidades, lo mejor sería aprovechar esa última semana. ¿Qué mejor forma de hacerlo que compitiendo en la Xbox 360 con el, aparentemente, genio de su hermano pequeño?

* * *

_Supongo que debo aclarar un poco todo esto. Desde hace unos días tengo la idea de hacer un AU en el que, tras vencer al ejército de Loki, los Vengadores se reúnen de nuevo para iniciar la segunda iniciativa de Fury (me suena mejor, así que si a nadie le importa - si molesta, avisad y dejo de ponerlo - lo pondré así): The Avengers Academy...o Venager Academy (basado en un AU de los comics Avengers Academy). En esta escuela planean reunir a todos los jóvenes con talento para convertirse en los sucesores de los Vengadores, bajo la dirección de los mismos (dando clases, sí, ¿no sería genial ver a Tony lidiando con un montón de adolescentes?). Todos los jóvenes que entran aquí ya tienen una identidad como superhéroes, pero son todavía jóvenes e inexpertos, así que van a guiarlos en la dirección correcta._

_Pues, por eso mismo, se me había ocurrido que sería divertido usar esto para hacer un fic interactivo. Vosotros mandáis vuestros personajes, ideas, situaciones, o lo que sea, y yo los inserto aquí. El personaje con el que narraré es el hermano pequeño de Darryl (sí, OC, lo siento, iba a poner a Spidey como protagonista...pero la tentación de hacerlo un Vengador me pudo. Verlo enseñando xD. ¡Peter Parker como Vengador! Tiene que ser el nuevo recluta. Que Sony ni que Disney. ) Bueno, no sé si os gustará la idea o no...pero básicamente, aquellos que quieran participar, tienen que enviar al personaje con sus datos básicos (el "formulario" del internado xD) y, ¡está dentro! Todos serán aceptados, es un colegio, tiene que tener alumnos, ¿no? Normalmente escribo describiendo las acciones y eso, pero esto solo quería ponerlo como sus reacciones y para introducir al PJ un poco, nada más._

**Nombre:**

**Edad: (entre 14 y 18)**

**Alianza: (Por si alguno quiere enviar un villano, también interesan, ya que tendrán apariciones y...bueno, eso. Just in case: Héroe o villano.)**

**Apodo (Nombre de héroe o villano):**

**Poderes/Habilidades/Datos a destacar:**

**Debilidades:**

**Físico (imágenes o palabras):**

**Personalidad:**

**Familia:**

**Historia:**

**Otros datos:**

_No tiene porqué ser algo muy largo, con saber más o menos como sería el personaje llega. La idea que tengáis de él/ella. Esto es como un experimento xD Tenía ganas de hacer algo un poco diferente - sí, esto ya existe, pero...dejadme soñar - así que...si tiene éxito, genial *-* Si no os gusta la idea...pues decidlo y lo dejo estar y me pongo con otros fics más normales ¡Gracias por vuestra colaboración por adelantado! _

_PD: Podéis ponerlo en review o en mp, no importa._


	2. Chapter 2

Aterrizó con elegancia sobre el frío suelo metálico antes de mirar a su alrededor con seriedad. Había aterrizado en el centro de un laboratorio químico, el mismo que había salido en las noticias esa misma mañana. Según sus investigaciones se trataba de una sala de experimentación del grupo terrorista conocido como HYDRA. Sabían como trabajar con el gen mutante, pero les faltaba aprender a cubrir su rastro. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sería capaz de enfrentarse a ellos y ganar. O al menos eso se dijo antes de avanzar a las sombras con una sonrisa pincelando su juvenil rostro.

Haciendo gala de una paciencia infinita se ocultó detrás de una de las mesas de trabajo, agradeciendo internamente que su traje fuese negro. Su espera fue fructífera. Apenas dos minutos después apareció un hombre ataviado con una bata blanca, custodiado por dos guardias; detrás de ellos avanzaba un anciano con la mirada perdida.

—Situadlo junto a la máquina.—escuchó que ordenaba el científico—. Tenemos que asegurarnos de que su ADN haya mutado correctamente. De no ser el caso, eliminadlo. Sería un peligro tener a un engendro suelto por Nueva York.

Ambos guardias asintieron secamente antes de girarse para sujetar al anciano, que se movió sin rechistar hasta la máquina. Desde su posición pudo ver al científico terminando de analizar los cálculos del retrovirus que estaba a punto de implantarle al sujeto. Apretó un puño furioso pero consciente de que debía aguardar el momento exacto, se limitó a apoyarse más contra la pared. El científico frunció el ceño, introdujo el líquido incoloro en la jeringuilla y dibujó una sonrisa amistosa.

—Te prometo que esto no va a doler. O al menos no debería hacerlo. En cualquier caso estás haciendo historia. Hoy va a ser un gran día, amigo mío.

A partir de ahí todo sucedió muy rápido. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de asomar la cabeza tres bolas de fuego pasaron casi quemándole la capucha. Nightwish soltó un par de palabrotas entre dientes y se giró intentando identificar al culpable pero alguien le cayó encima. Dio una patada al aire para quitarselo justo a tiempo de ver uno de los prototipos de robot cobrar vida y comenzar a moverse contra el científico que observaba la escena estupefacto. Detrás del robot había una chica de lacio cabello castaño oscuro, e incluso a traves del antifaz que llevaba podía distinguirse un brillo atemorizado. ¿A qué le tendría miedo? Decidió que no había tiempo para averiguarlo. Rápidamente se lanzó contra los dos guardias que quedaban en pie y los dejó inconscientes en menos de dos minutos. Estaba a punto de sonreír y declarar la noche salvada cuando escuchó un rugido por detrás.

—¡AGACHATE!

Ni siquiera se lo planteó. Se tiró al suelo y rodó a la derecha para esquivar el impacto, dejando al mutante vía libre para salir a la ciudad. Fuera lo que fuera con lo que estaban experimentado había provocado que el mutante tuviese mcha más fuerza de la que un ser humano normal tendrái, además de modificar su constitución física. Durante unos segundos ninguno de los presentes dijo nada, se quedaron ahí, observando estáticos como la figura se alejaba destrozando cosas a su paso y el sonido de la policía acercándose a la escena.

—¿Nunca habéis oído que tres son multitud?—murmuró Nightwish irritado—. Se ha escapado. Muchas _gracias_ por vuestra colaboración.—los otros tres no respondieron. Una de las chicas se subió encima del robot, otra cogió una moto y el último chasqueó los dedos y desapareció. Se había quedado sólo—. No, gracias, no necesito ayuda para perseguir al mutante, ha sido muy amable de vuestra parte preguntar.

Se llevó una mano a la bandolera mientras rodaba los ojos, extrayendo un pequeño aparato de color rojo metálico y apretó el botón. Todavía no tenía muy claro cómo funcionaba - se había limitado a robarsélo a sus padres. Científicos, siempre ayudaban para convertirse en un héroe - pero al parecer producía algún tipo de fuerza magnética que le permitía sujetarse a las superficies metálicas. Consiguió aferrarse a un camión, y de coche en coche avanzó rápidamente siguiendo el rastro de _daños colaterales_ que había dejado el mutante.

En menos de cinco minutos había llegado a la escena. Nada más llegar, bajándose de un salto del coche que estaba medio destruído y tirado en el asfalto, tuvo que tirarse al suelo rodando para esquivar un rayo de color verde. Segundos después una varias bolas de fuego aterrizaban cerca de su posición, y _de verdad, ¿a qué estaban apuntando?_ Dio un salto hacia atrás, agradeciendo lo que fuese que tenía en el cerebro que le permitía prever los ataques, y se volvió para mirar al mutante. Su piel ahora lucía un tono ceniciento, tenía los ojos rojos y había aumentado de tamaño. De hecho, y ahora que se fijaba, aumentaba un poco más ante cada ataque. Era casi como si estuviese absorviendo su energía. Frunció el ceño pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar más en ello. El mutante lanzó un rugido enfurecido después de recibir un golpe de parte del que parecía ser un hechicero - o al menos vestía como uno - y se lanzó sobre Nightwish, que era el que estaba más cerca. La chica vestida de morado hizo un gesto con la mano y el robot se tiró encima de él, protegiéndolo del impacto. Aún así el chico salió con varios rasguños y magulladuras.

—¡Dile al loco de Harry Potter que si no se detiene nos va a matar a todos!—exclamó hacia la otra chica—. ¡Está absorviendo sus ataques!

—¡Soy Sombra, Rayo McQueen!

—¿Se está metiendo con el rojo y el amarillo? Porque si lo está haciendo me veré obligado a...

—No creo que este sea el mejor momento para debatirlo.—dijo con ironía la pirómana faltaba—. Pero si nos estamos presentando...me conocen como Hell.

Hizo un breve asentimiento antes de centrar la atención en el mutante y la chica de morado que estaba intentando distraerlo. _Tenía_ que haber una forma de detenerlo pero...volvió a mirar. Tenía la piel de color ceniza, los ojos rojos y cada vez que rugía salía una pequeña llama. _¿Como no se le había ocurrido antes?_ Sacó otro objeto de su bandolera y sonrió.

—¡Potter! Puedes teletransportarte, ¿verdad? ¡Atiende a esto!—Sombra atrapó el aparato en el aire, algo irritado por el mote—. ¡Tienes que aparecer en su espalda y colocarlo en la nuca!

—¿Qué se supone que...?

—¡Simplemente hazlo!—se giró hacia Hell sin darle tiempo a rechistar. Incluso en medio del caos pudo escuchar al otro chico gruñendo algo relacionado con _niños impetuosos_—. ¿Puedes hacer que explote la boca de incendios?—asentimiento. Nightwish sonrió—. Lo que le he dado a Ha...Sombra atrae el agua. Lo he probado. Necesito que hagas que vuele por los aires...ella y yo nos encargaremos de acercarlo a la zona. ¡En marcha!

De nuevo ignoró lo que le parecieron quejas por parte de Hell. No tenían tiempo para pensar en más estrategias. Se lanzó justo a tiempo de evitar que la otra chica fuese aplastada por un manotazo del mutante y acabó encima de ella. No pudo contener una sonrisa.

—Antes de esto deberíamos tener un par de citas, ¿no crees?—un coche chocó contra el mutante. Ni siquiera se preguntó como era posible.

—Preferiría salir con el mutante antes que contigo. Ahora hazme el favor de quitarte de encima, Rayo McQueen, tenemos una batalla que luchar.

—¡Nightwish! ¡Es Nightwish!—se escuchó a sí mismo protestar mientras se movía. La respuesta de la chica fue susurrar un "Dark Shadow" antes de desaparecer haciendo gala a su nombre y lanzarse contra el mutante—. Y luego dicen que todos los superhéroes son agradables...

Nightwish se sonrió con diversión antes de saltar al ataque. Sacó una pequeña bomba de humo de la bandolera y la lanzó al suelo, confundiendo al mutante. A su vez Dark Shadow aprovechó la ventaja usando dos coches para embestirlo. Al mismo tiempo Sombra luchaba por aparecer encima de la espalda del mismo sin demasiado éxito. Tardó cinco intentos en lograrlo, tres de ellos aterrizó sobre Nightwish y uno sobre Hell, pero les hizo una señal con la mano y se unió a los dos que intentaban empujarlo. Hell, mientras tanto, había conseguido derretir la boca de incendios. Con un último golpe de Sombra el ser aterrizó sobre el suelo al lado del hidrante. Hell lanzó una última llamarada y el agua voló hasta su cuello.

Nuevamente pasaron muchas cosas a un mismo tiempo: Primero, aparecieron coches de policía por las esquinas de la calle. Segundo, el agua entró en contacto con el aparato. Tercero, Iron Man y el Capitán América aterrizaron en la escena. Cuarto, el aparato explotó provocando que todos cayesen al suelo y destrozando gran parte de la propiedad privada que había a su alrededor. Tras unos segundos de shock los tres héroes, y ahora también un incrédulo Iron Man y un confuso Capitán, le dirigieron una mirada asesina a Nightwish.

—Así que eso es lo que hace...ahora entiendo lo de "no poner en contacto con el agua". Tiene sentido.

—No sabías lo que hacía.—incluso detrás de la máscara Nightwish podía _sentir_ que Sombra tenía una ceja enarcada—. Podrías habernos matado a todos.

—Pero no lo hice. Es más, diría que salvé la noche.—señaló a los miembros de S.H.I.E.L.D que habían aparecido para llevarse el cuerpo.

—¿_Salvaste_? No quiero romper tu burbuja rosa de felicidad, McQueen...—todos ignoraron su protesta—...pero hoy te salvé dos veces. _Dos_.

—Y no me hubieras tenido que salvar ni una si no hubieras arruinado mi trabajo desde un principio.—le rebatió él de nuevo. Hell rodó los ojos y Dark Shadow soltó un resoplido indignado—. Así que técnicamente la culpa es vuestra.

—Si no fuera porque hay dos Vengadores presentes te convertiría en rana. Al menos oírte croar sería menos molesto.

—¿Así que le tienes miedo a un tío disfrazado de Optimus Prime y a un veterano de guerra?—se burló Nightwish ignorando la presencia de los mismos—. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Muy gallito en solitario pero apuesto que no serías capaz ni de enfrentarte a mí.

Quizá fue la sonrisa socarrona o el tono altivo que había puesto, pero consiguió su objetivo: Sombra, acertándo en la teletransportación por una vez, apareció a su lado cogiéndolo por la orilla de la camiseta del traje, elevándolo un par de centímetros. En su defensa podía alegar que no parecía tan fuerte a simple vista.

—Tienes _suerte_ de que no quiera provocar más daños de los que ya has causado. Podrías habernos matado a todos y ni siquiera te importa.—acercó el rostro un par de centímetros. Tenía que reconocer que imponía—. Pero la próxima vez que nos encontremos no pienso ser tan benévolo.

Lo lanzó contra el suelo todavía con un gesto de irritación y se alejó volando de la zona. Hell siguió su ejemplo usando la moto y, tras un par de segundos reparando el robot, Dark Shadow también hizo su camino fuera. Nightwish se quedó un momento en el suelo intentado asimilarlo todo pero finalmente sacudió la cabeza, se puso en pie y usó uno de sus aparatos para alejarse usando los edificios. Steve parpadeó.

—¿Qué acaba de pasar?

—Un documental sobre cómo la testosterona afecta en la vida diaria del adolescente medio.—respondió Tony encogiéndose de hombros mientras comenzaba a elevarse lentamente en el aire—. Como líder de los Vengadores supongo que no te importará explicarle a Fury lo que ha pasado, ¿verdad? Lo sabía. Siempre tan patriótico, Capi. ¡Nos vemos en la mansión!

Steve rodó los ojos, acomodó el escudo en su espalda y se dirigió a los agentes de S.H.I.E.L.D . Iba a ser una larga noche...

* * *

_Agh, mi cuerpo. Dios, ¿me ha pasado por encima una manada de elefantes?_

Oh, demonios, mi cabeza...

—¡ALVIN! ¡LEVANTATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ¡VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE!

Alvin gimió entre dientes intentando cubrirse la cabeza con la almohada para amortiguar la voz de su hermano mayor. Había pasado una noche de locos, ¿y ahora pretendía que estuviese en pie rápido? ¿Qué creía que era? ¿Superman? Darryl, ignorando las quejas del menor, entró en su habitación dando un portazo al abrir y consiguiendo que Alvin mascullase algo en la línea de "estúpido" y "asesinato".

—Venga ya, Darryl...—murmuró Alvin irritado—. No son ni las ocho...verano, ¿recuerdas? Hay vacaciones...

—A ti ya se te han acabado, mocoso. Te vas al internado ése, ¿hola? ¿Venager Academy? ¿Soy el único en esta familia que presta atención a las cosas?

—Pues diles que voy en cinco minutos...—volvió a mascullar el adolescente, demasiado adormilado como para razonar—. Cierra la puerta cuando...—bostezo—...salgas.

—Te doy cinco minutos para ponerte en pie. Si no lo has hecho, te juro que te sacaré de casa a rastras en calzoncillos.

—Estoy intentando dormir...

Darryl cerró la puerta tras de sí y, por fin, Alvin volvió a arroparse entre la manta. Cuando había comenzado a conciliar el sueño las palabras de su hermano comenzaron a tomar forma en su cerebro. Idiota. Se puso en pie a regañadientes y cogió lo primero que vio en el armario; constituído por una camiseta con la S de Superman, pantalones y revolverse el pelo para que se viese como un desordenado casual. Aún así no podía disimular las ojeras pero no le daría importancia. Siempre tenía ojeras. Era de esas personas que necesitaban dormir durante diez horas mínimo. Conteniendo un suspiro volvió a dirigir una mirada entristecida a su cama antes de decidirse a bajar. Su hermano ya lo estaba esperando en la puerta con las llaves del coche en la mano y la maleta guardada.

—Si que tienes ganas de deshacerte de mí, ¿eh?

—Les prometí a los viejos cuidarte. Cumplo con mi deber.

Alvin fingió una sonrisa y se echó la mochila al hombro, gesto que le provocó hacer una mueca de dolor. Tuvo suerte de que Darryl estuviera demasiado ocupado protestando por todo el equipaje que el menor llevaba como para percatarse, pero en su fuero interno decidió que la próxima vez que viese a Sombra le iba a enseñar de qué estaba hecho. "_Hierro no, obviamente_" se burló una vocecita en su cabeza, demasiado parecida a la voz de su padre. El viaje transcurría con calma y en medio de varias bromas entre los hermanos. Su particular forma de despedirse, ambos demasiado orgullosos como para decir algo más al respecto.

Tras media hora de viaje Darryl tuvo que detenerse para repostar la gasolina. Alvin se quedó en el coche, mirando por la ventana con actitud aburrida mientras su hermano intentaba llegar hasta el mostrador sin llamar la atención de las adolescentes. Lo malo de tener un grupo de éxito, supuso. Tras firmar un par de autógrafos por el camino regresó al coche, se puso unas gafas de sol y le tiró a Alvin un periodico. El chico lo miró sin comprender.

—Mira la cabecera. _Mutante en la Quinta Avenida_.—arrancó el coche. Alvin sintió un repentino vacío en el estómago—. ¿No es ahí donde estabas ayer?

—Darryl, colega, me hubiera dado cuenta de lo del mutante. Es imposible no ver un bicho gigante con complejo de pokémon.—desvió la mirada. Darryl estaba ocupado conduciendo así que no lo notó—. Aún así...creo que sí escuché algo sobre los que lo detuvieron.

—¿Todo ese grupito de superhéroes _wanna be_? Ya, he visto vídeos en youtube. La gente dice que pueden ser los próximos grandes héroes. En realidad destrozan más de lo que arreglan.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

El ambiente se había vuelto más tenso pero Darryl siguió hablando como si nada.

—¿No te has dado cuenta? Ese es el trabajo de los superhéroes. Destrozan las ciudades que quieren salvar y eluden la ley simplemente por ser quienes son.—resopló, la irritación podía verse en sus ojos—. Y esa es otra: ¿quiénes son en realidad? La mayoría ni siquiera lo revela.

—Tienen que proteger a sus familias y sere...

—Eso es lo que _dicen_. ¿Sabes qué es lo que creo? Que simplemente son gente con demasiado ego que necesita que los idolatren. Por eso lo hacen.

—Pero...

—No pienso seguir hablando de esto, Al.

Y ese fue el final de la conversación. De hecho, fue el final de cualquier intento de decirse algo más no solo en lo que quedaba de viaje, si no también en el propio lugar en el que habían quedado. No llegaron a despedirse antes de que Alvin se subiera al helicoptéro que lo llevaría hasta Long Island, se conformaron con hacer un amago de chocar los cinco. Alvin supuso que era mejor así. No tenía ganas de discutir con su hermano justo antes de irse, cosa que acabaría sucediendo si continuaban por ese camino. Había guardado el periodico para echarle un vistazo al artículo. Coulson, al parecer tenía la suerte de ir acompañado por el vicedirector, le había advertido que sería imposible comunicarse con el ruido del helicoptero y necesitaría algo para entretenerse. Tras mirar durante unos minutos por la ventana se acomodó para leer.

_**Mutante en la Quinta Avenida**_

_¿Héroes o villanos?_

_Todos sabemos que tanto superhéroes como villanos existen. No son producto de la imaginación de un guionista de comics o de un director de cine especialmente fantasioso. Para aquellos más incrédulos ha bastado como demostración el intento de invasión alienígena, cuyo impacto aún puede sentirse en las calles de Nueva York. Están entre nosotros y pueden ser cualquier: tu mejor amigo, tu novia, o incluso tu hermano. ¿Quién no ha oído hablar del Capitán América? ¿O de Iron Man? De Thor, un dios nórdico, Ojo de Halcón, Hulk, la Viuda Negra. Vengadores. Héroes que salvaron el mundo de su inminente destrucción. Ha pasado más de un mes desde entonces, y al parecer la actuación de los renombrados Vengadores ha provocado el brote del espíritu heroico en los corazones de mucha gente. E, incluso, el ansia de probar su valía yendose por el sendero equivocado._

_Estoy hablando de los héroes - o villanos - cuyos nombres han comenzado a tener cierta resonancia en estas últimas semanas. O, de un modo más específico, de los cuatro enmascarados que hicieron frente al mutante de la Quinta Avenida. Sombra, Nightwish, Dark Shadow y Hell. Cuatro nombres que sin duda, a estas alturas del año, ya significan algo para todo lector ávido de nuevas noticias. Los informativos narran su hazaña como apoteósica, ejemplificándolo con el característico acto de valor de la mitología griega o incluso nórdica. Pero, ¿realmente puede considerarse un acto de valor desinteresado? Varios testigos afirman haberlos visto huyendo del laboratorio químico del cual escapó el sujeto. Afirman también que la zona de la pelea quedó en peores condiciones que si hubiesen dejado solo al mutante. ¿Fue realmente un gesto de altruismo? ¿O, queriendo ganar el respeto de los medios, permitieron escapar a la abominación para enfrentarla? Preguntas sin respuesta todavía. Es demasiado pronto para comenzar a especular sobre sus nombres sin embargo, considero que seguiremos escuchando de sus andanzas. Mantengan los ojos bien abiertos, ciudadanos de Nueva York, uno nunca sabe dónde puede ocultarse un superhéroe...o un villano._

Para ser honesto esa no era la idea que esperaba leer. ¿Qué había que hacer en esa ciudad para ganarte la reputación de superhéroe y que no dudasen de ti? Acabó encogiendose de hombros mientras guardaba el periodico. A fin de cuentas eso era lo mismo que habían hecho con Spider-Man al principio y ahora era un Vengador. Si el hombre araña lo había conseguido, él también lo haría. Aunque no tuviera un profundo respeto por esos héroes en particular.

—Prepárate, estamos a punto de aterrizar.—escuchó que gritaba, más bien intuyó que lo hacía, Coulson—. Tendréis quince minutos para guardar las cosas antes de ir a la sala común donde el director Fury...—_¿Fury? ¿Director Fury? ¿S.H.I.E.L.D? ¿Qué?_—...esentaremos. ¿Me has entendido?

Asintió. No había escuchado ni la mitad de sus palabras pero supuso que bastaba con saber adónde tenía que ir, y eso lo ponía en el mapa del edificio que le habían dado antes de subir. Sintió un pequeño escalofrío de emoción al mirar por la ventana para ver el sitio. Era una casa enorme. Más que una casa, diría una mansión. Tenía una gran extensión de jardín e incluso una piscina fuera, la cual estaba seguro había sido idea de Stark. Un color anaranjado claro y bastantes ventanas, dandole un aspecto moderno y sofisticado. Fue entonces cuando se percató de que había otros helicoptéros que ya habían aterrizado y algunos que aún venían detrás. Hizo un esfuerzo por ocultar la sonrisa e intentó, con todas sus fuerzas, contenerse de salir corriendo en cuanto el helicoptéro tocó tierra...sin demasiado éxito.

—¡Quince minutos!

Le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la mano antes de ponerse a correr de nuevo hacia la casa. Le pareció escuchar a alguien comentar algo sobre hiperactividad por detrás pero no le prestó atención. Consiguió frenar de golpe y detenerse frente a la puerta. También era de cristal y podía ver por dentro pasillos, el estilo cargado de tecnología e incluso una mesa _con internet_. Ni siquiera sabía que era posible tener internet en una mesa. Oh, que demonios, era una casa de Tony Stark. ¡Podía tener wifi hasta en una caja de galletas!

—¿Planea entrar, señor, o piensa quedarse mirando el interior?

—¿Quién...?

—JARVIS. La inteligencia artificial que maneja el buen funcionamiento de la academia.—una IA que sabía que lo era. Raro. Guay, pero raro—. Debe enseñarme el carnet de identificación antes de entrar. Según el señor uno de los agentes debería habersela dado.

_¿Agentes? ¿De qué está hablando?_

Alvin empezó a rebuscar en los bolsillos y en todos los papeles que tenía en la mano. Terminó resoplando mientras se revolvía el pelo.

—Por no darme no me dieron ni las gracias...pero es obvio que soy un alumno, ¿no? No podría llegar hasta aquí sin permiso y...

—No se permite la entrada sin el carnet.

—Fantástico. ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer?

—Ese no es mi problema, señor.

—Una inteligencia artificial con sentido del humor; ¿qué es lo próximo?—se cruzó de brazos y giró sobre sus talones al tiempo que lo decía. Justo para encontrarse cara a cara con una persona cubierta por una capa negra y con gafas de sol. Le fue imposible contener la exclamación de sorpresa—. ¡Dementores! ¡Ahora hay dementores! ¡No me chupes el alma!

La persona, una chica, parecía ser, no se dignó a responderle. Sacó su propio carnet, lo pasó por el detector y JARVIS le permitió la entrada. Obviamente, Alvin se coló junto a ella y luego tomaron caminos separados, aunque el chico se quedó mirando un rato el pasillo por el que se había ido. Acabó sacudiendo la cabeza y dirigiendose a su propio cuarto, 4-A, según decía el papel, que iba a compartir con un tal Damon Way. Esperaba que fuese un poco más agradable que las personas que había tenido la desgracia de conocer en las últimas horas. Dejó la maleta y la mochila encima de la cama sin ni siquiera desempacar nada. Quedaban diez minutos y tenía algo mejor que hacer: explorar todo lo que pudiese de la mansión. Según el mapa las habitaciones, baños y comedor estaban en la parte de arriba, mientras que las aulas y la sala común, en la primera planta. Asintió para sí, se armó con el mapa y salió a explorar. Cinco minutos después se dio cuenta de que había sido una mala idea.

La mansión parecía mucho más pequeña cuando la veías en el mapa. Alvin se sentía como si llevase caminando horas. Había bajado y subido escaleras, cruzado puertas, e incluso se había acercado a una zona de la que JARVIS lo había echado amablemente alegando que "_su capacidad de comprensión no le permitiría entender la mayor parte de los experimentos allí guardados_" vale, quizá no había sido amable, pero hey, era educado. La cuestión era que había pasado tres veces seguidas delante de la cocina, dos por las escaleras y una por el baño. Lo cual no tenía sentido porque recordaba _perfectamente_ haber bajado al primer piso y no haber vuelto a subir, pero al parecer la mansión era como una obra de arte abstracto. Nada tenía sentido en ella.

Iba tan inmiscuído en sus pensamientos que no se fijó en la persona que estaba delante y, claro, acabaron chocando. El impacto le hizo retroceder un par de pasos. Cuando levantó la mirada se encontró con un chico de cabello castaño y ojos verdes mirándole preocupado. Vestía con una camiseta del Capitán América y tenía los cascos colgados.

—Hey, ¿estás bien? Deberías mirar por donde vas. He visto gente por aquí que sería capaz de matarte solo por chocar con ellos...—le tendió una mano sonriendo amistosamente—. Soy Daniel Adams, aunque...bueno, todos me conocen como Dany.

—Alvin Wells.—le devolvió la sonrisa—. Y sí, sí, doy fé. Creo que he visto incluso un Dementor. O eso, o era una tía _muy_ rara.

—Puede haber sido gótica. Cada uno que sea como quiera, ¿no?—Dany se encogió de hombros—. Y hablando de eso deberíamos empezar a movernos, se supone que tenemos que estar en la sala común en...

—Dos minutos, treinta y cuatro segundos.—la voz de la chica los pilló desprevenidos—. Treinta y tres, ahora. ¿Sabéis llegar?

—Sé manejarme con los mapas, estuve en los Boy Scouts cuando era un niño...—Alvin le dirigió una mirada divertida—. ¿Qué? ¡Me aburría en verano!

La chica rodó los ojos y les hizo un gesto para que la siguiesen. Tras unos segundos de una mini-pelea, en la que Dany acabó dandole un puñetazo amistoso a Alvin y este sacándole la lengua al primero, se pusieron en marcha.

—Me llamo Camille, por cierto. Camille Birdwhistle.

—Dany, y este huracán en miniatura de aquí es Alvin.

—Huracán Alvin, no suena mal.

—¿Obviamos que todos los huracanes tienen nombre de chica?

—¿Alguien te ha pedido opinión, Adams?

La puerta se abrió de forma automatizada, como casi todo en la mansión, y entraron riendose. Camille había dibujado una pequeña sonrisa, muy disimulada, en los labios. Para Alvin después de las experiencias sociales que había tenido eso le parecía todo un logro. Habían llegado con tiempo de sobra así que se sentaron y hablaron durante un rato. Durante los minutos siguientes fueron llegando el resto. La mayoría optó por no unirse a la conversación, salvo por un niño de la India llamado Akhil, y dos chicas llamadas Kenan y Eloísa. La última en entrar fue una joven con sendas cicatrices en las mejillas, y cada ojo de un color diferente. Alvin frunció el ceño. _Sabía_ que había un nombre para ese defecto genético pero...

—Heterocromía iridium—le murmuró Dany, casi como si le hubiera leído la mente. A su vez la chica les dirigió una mirada seca. Alvin no pudo evitar sentirse algo incómodo.

—¿Porqué estarán tardand...?

Las palabras de Eloísa murieron sin llegar a ser pronunciadas. Alvin y Dany, que se habían sentado de espaldas a la puerta, alzaron una ceja antes de girarse para ver el motivo del repentino shock en la sala. Alvin tardó unos segundos en procesar la imagen que tenía ante los ojos. Ante él, vestidos con sus respectivos trajes, estaban nada más y nada menos que los Vengadores. El silencio que había sucedido a su aparición se rompió de golpe con un montón de susurros anonadados. De pronto no importaba la anterior desconfianza que reinaba en el grupo porque, jo-der, tenían a los héroes más poderosos de la Tierra ahí, de pie, mirándolos como si fuesen un parque de atracciones especialmente chulo. Alvin, en cambio, se cruzó de brazos y volvió a mirar al frente. En lo personal nunca le habían agradado. Nunca le agradarían. Punto final.

—Supongo que os preguntaréis que están haciendo los Vengadores en vuestro nuevo colegio.—una nueva voz hizo que mirase a regañadientes—. Ellos van a ser vuestros profesores este año. No solo de las materias comunes que se imparten en cada colegio, sino también en lo más importante de estrategia, combate cuerpo a cuerpo y con armas, y el camino para ser un superhéroe.

Otro silencio. Mucho más tenso que la vez anterior. Pasó más de dos minutos sin que nadie dijese nada, mientras los adolescentes digerían el significado implícito en esas palabras.

—¿Qué quiere decir con eso?—preguntó al fin una de las chicas, Sara, juraría que se llamaba.

—Cada uno de los aquí presentes tiene algo especial. Algunos ya se están labrando una reputación como héroes, otros están aprendiendo a controlar sus poderes, pero todos y cada uno de vosotros tenéis algo que os hace únicos. Algo que puede llegar a ser grande, y esperamos que lo sea.

Con cada palabra del Capitán Alvin sintió como Dany se hinchaba de orgullo. Y junto a él, varios más en la sala. ¿Quién dijo nada de fanboy?

—Lo que el Capitán Virginid..Capitán.—se corrigió Stark ante una mirada asesina de la Viuda Negra—...quiere decir es que tenéis superpoderes, y por tanto S.H.I.E.L.D tiene miedo de que os alieis con algún villano psicopáta, así que tenemos que hacer de canguros y enseñaros el lado luminoso de la Fuerza.

—S.H.I.E.L.D—repitió alguien—. La organización guvernamental. ¿Puedo saber porqué nadie me había informado de esto?

Y sin más la chica se largó. ¿Acaso nada iba a ser normal ese día? El hombre del parche le hizo un rápido gesto con la cabeza a Coulson, que se dio la vuelta de inmediato para seguirla.

—Resumiré el resto porque mañana empezaremos con entrenamiento a las ocho de la mañana. Mi nombre es Nick Fury, director de S.H.I.E.L.D y de esta academia actualmente. No se aceptará ningún tipo de conducta delictiva, auto-destructiva o que ponga en riesgo la seguridad del resto. Tampoco se aceptan peleas. La agente Hill os dará a cada uno una agenda electrónica diseñada especialmente por Stark y Banner. Podéis ver el nombre y el apodo de héroe del resto de vuestros compañeros, pero ningún dato personal. Cualquier infracción tendrá una penalización inmediata...¿sí, Wells?

—¿Porqué tiene mariposas? ¡Eso cuenta como mascota y a mí me dijeron que no podía traer al gato!—Alvin estaba señalando acusadoramente a las tres mariposas que parecían seguir a Eloísa a todas partes. Dany había hecho un claro "facepalm" y Camille estaba intentando decirle que se callase.—¿Ni siquiera hemos empezado y ya hay favoritismos?

—Las circunstancias de Lucano son diferentes. Ahora, si no hay más preguntas, creo que tenéis que conocer a vuestros compañeros. Buenas noches.

Con pereza y entre algunos murmullos de protesta los chicos salieron y se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones. El resto de los Vengadores no habían intervenido pero ya tendrían tiempo de conocerlos durante ese año, así que no importaba. Alvin se tiró en su cama todavía sin ni siquiera cambiarse y dirigió una mirada de reojo a su compañero, Damon Way, que literalmente se había dormido nada más apoyarse en la almohada. Y _roncaba_. O eso o respiraba con la fuerza de un mamut. El chico sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos. Para ser el primer día no había estado tan mal. Al menos seguía con vida. Teniendo en cuenta que iba a compartir casa con alguien que le había amenazado le parecía un record bastante bueno. Finalmente el cansancio le venció. Esa noche soñó con superhéroes, villanos y frío. Mucho frío.

* * *

_¡Muchas gracias a todos los que participaron! De momento cierro la aceptación de personajes. Bueno, aquí os dejo el primer capítulo, más introductorio que otra cosa (perdón si algún personaje todavía no ha hablado o no ha aparecido...no es fácil meterlos a todos en un solo cap!). Opiniones, críticas, lo que queráis. También, como sigo manteniendo que quiero que sea un fic con interacción, podéis elegir qué queréis como primera clase (materias comunes, lo que todos damos. Síp, hay un Vengador para cada una). Ideas o cualquier cosa. Si queréis que escriba más, menos, cambie algo... :) Gracias por los comentarios y el apoyo! Cambio y corto._


End file.
